


Liebling

by eurydike



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interpretation der letzten Minuten von Bill Haydon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebling

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Darling.'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299979) by [HolmesianDeduction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction). 



„Liebster.“

„Nenn mich nicht so.“

Die Härte in der Stimme das anderen ließ den Mann ruckartig aufblicken. Fröstelnd zog er den Mantel im vergeblichen Versuch, die kalte Nachtluft abzuwehren, über dem Pyjama enger zusammen. „Liebster, bitte. Du bist...“ „Ich _sagte_ , du sollst mich nicht so nennen.“ In Jim Prideaux' Stimme knisterte so etwas wie die gedämpfte Energie mit, welche man um voll aufgeladene Elektroden herum brummen hören kann. Eine Weile stand er ruhig über den anderen Mann gebeugt da, bevor er ihn schließlich anfauchte. „Du _Mistkerl_.“

Einen Moment lang flackerte etwas wie Bedauern über Bill Haydons Gesicht, und auf einmal sah er viel älter aus, als er war – oder vielleicht, dachte Jim, wirkte er endlich so alt, wie er war – es war so lange her, er war sich nicht sicher.

„Ich habe dich _raus_ geholt, Jim.“

Da waren sie.

Die Worte, von denen er gewusst hatte, dass er sie einmal zu hören bekommen würde, und doch schoss ihm nun der Schmerz siedendweiß durch Mark und Bein. „Ja.“ Er beschloss, ihm das anzuerkennen, aber nur mit einer Ergänzung. „Aber wofür? Als persönlichen _Gefallen_?“ Plötzlich hielt er inne, beherrschte sich einen Augenblick, nur um dann ruhig hinzuzufügen: „Ich bin für dich _eingetreten_ , Bill. Ich habe dich _gewarnt_.“

Bill Haydon sagte nichts. Seine Miene war zu einer Art schmerzerfüllten Halbgrimasse gefroren, ein leichtes Zucken das Mundwinkels war die einzige Reaktion auf die Worte. Schließlich stellte Jim die Frage, von welcher der andere gehofft hatte, er würde sie nicht stellen, seine Stimme im durch die zu Boden gefallenen Blätter raschelnden Wind nur schwer verständlich.

„Wie lange?“

Zum ersten Mal zögerte Bill Haydon und Jim wiederholte die Frage mit klarer Stimme, in der eine Dringlichkeit mitschwang, die von unterdrückten, beherrschten Gefühlen herrührte. Darauf antwortete Bill, so wie er es immer getan hatte.

Er antwortete ganz einfach und nannte eine Jahrzahl, die jedoch eine andere war, als Jim erwartet hatte. Es war die schlichte Ehrlichkeit der Antwort, viel mehr als die Erkenntnis, die Jim mit der Gewalt einer Kugel traf.

„Sag das nochmal.“

Bill Haydon wiederholte, was er gesagt hatte.

„Du lügst.“

Darauf sah der andere Mann fast verletzt aus. „Würde ich dich anlügen?“

Bei dem Anblick krampfte Jims Brust sich zusammen und durch zusammengebissene Zähne sagte er: „Ich weiß nicht. _Würdest_ du?“

Bill Haydon sagte nichts, weigerte sich aber, den anderen anzusehen.

„Habe ich dich überhaupt _jemals_ gekannt?“ In Jims Stimme lag eine Anspannung, die andeutete, dass er kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch stand und nur noch von einer Verbitterung aufrecht gehalten wurde, die in seinem Rachen hing und drohte, seinen Stimmbändern die Luft abzuschneiden. „War _überhaupt_ etwas echt, Bill? Oder war ich nur wie alle anderen?“

Als Bill Haydon den Mund aufmachte, schnitt Jim ihm das Wort ab. „Jemand anderes hätte sich gewundert, als _Toby_ kam, um mich zu befragen.“ Er lachte. Das scharfe Geräusch ließ den anderen Mann zusammenzucken. „Zur Hölle, sogar George hielt es für seltsam, dass du dich nie herausgeschlichen und mich besucht hast.“

„Du standest unter Quarantäne, Jim.“

„Das hat dich heute Abend auch nicht aufgehalten.“

Dazu ließ sich nichts sagen. Sein Atem strömte in eisigen Schwaden von ihm und er zitterte, vielleicht wegen der Temperatur, vielleicht reflexartig, als Jim sich auf die Bank neben ihn setzte. „Nein. Nein, hat es nicht.“

Bill Haydon betrachtete den anderen Mann aus dem Augenwinkel und drehte dabei absichtlich nicht den Kopf. Ihm fiel auf, dass die letzten paar Jahre weit markantere Spuren auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes hinterlassen hatten, als er sich je hatte vorstellen mögen. Nach langem Schweigen ergriff er schließlich das Wort. „Warum bist du gekommen, Jim?“

Es gab eine weitere Pause, während der Jim seine Gedanken sammelte und unbewusst, aus lauter Gewohnheit, den Arm auf die Rückenlehne der Bank legte. Dann sagte er: „Ich musste es wissen.“

Bill Haydon lachte bitter. „Was? Ob es wahr ist, was George sagt?“

Jim blieb ungerührt. „Ob du jemals der Mann warst, den ich kannte.“

„Und.“

Jims Antwort war kaum zu hören, als er aufstand. „Ich weiß es nicht, Bill.“

Beinahe instinktiv streckte Bill Haydon die Hand aus und ergriff die Hand das anderen Mannes, nur um überrascht festzustellen, dass Jim ihm die andere Hand auf die Schulter legte, anstatt sie wegzuziehen.

„Ich wünschte fast, du wärst nicht gekommen, Jim.“

„Warum das?“

„Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, du hättest nie an mir zweifeln müssen.“

Wieder blieb es lange still, dann: „Mir auch.“

Zehn Minuten später war Bill Haydon allein. Er hatte den Kopf seltsam geneigt und sah von weitem aus, als würde er schlafen.


End file.
